undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
AWC
AWC (Alliance Wrestling CAW) is a CAW wrestling promotion run by "Mr. AWC". It has been running on and off since 2013 and is still running to this day. The General Manager of AWC is Mr. Eagle. AWC creates a new brand with Mr. Eagle ad Jonathan Storm called Project New Frontier X. AWC Main Roster 'All Champions' *AWA World Heavyweight Championship - Shawn (Current). *IWGP Intercontinental Championship - Scott Jay (Current). *ROH World Television Championship - Mike House (Current). *WCW United States Championship - Goth (Current) *WWF Hardcore Championship - Mart War'' (Current). *ECW World Tag Team Championship - The Anarchist (David Mill & Raiden & Gray) (Currents). *AWC Money in the Bank - Vacant. '''Roster' *''Aaron.'' *''Adrian Destiny''.'' *[[AJ Reyes|''AJ Reyes]].'' *Amber.'' *''Azrael.'' *''Arrow''.'' *Blade.'' *''Brendan X'' *''Casablanca.'' *''Chris Zero.'' *''David Mill.'' *''DoggyDog.'' *''Francaios.'' *''Goth.'' *''Gray.'' *''"Hardcore" Brody''.'' *Hunter.'' *''Ian.'' *''Jack Roberts''.'' *Jason Cage.'' *[[Johnny Extreme|''Johnny.]] *''Josh Silver. *''K2K'' *''Kurt Angus.'' *''Leon.'' *''Mario Sanchez''.'' *[[Mart Code|''Mart War]].'' *Matt.'' *''Mike House''.'' *[[Max Mercury|''Mercury]].'' *Max.'' *''PJ Skillz.'' *''Raiden.'' *''Raven.'' *''Roacher.'' *''Rocky'N.'' *''Ryan.'' *''Savior.'' *''Scott Jay.'' *''Shawn.'' *''Zack Thompson''.'' 'Freelancers' * [[Angel Alexander|''Angel Alexander]].'' * [[Antho|''Antho]].'' * [[Ashley Troy|''Ashley Troy]].'' * ''Aurthor Craine. * ''Brett Storm''.'' * ''Bronco Harris. * ''DJ Hero''.'' *[[Doctor Z|''Doctor Z.]] *[[Dustin Martinez|''Dustin Martinez.]] *''Freddy Bones. *''Iconic Troy''.'' *Jake Navor.'' *''Joshie P.'' *''Matt Hero'' *''Phenom''.'' *''Roger Poison. *''Vincent.'' Tag Teams/Stables *''SWED CLUB'''' (Rocky'N, DoggyDog, Azrael, Roacher, & Francaios).'' *''Zero-1 (PJ Skillz/Air Styles & Chris Zero).'' *''BerSecK'''' (Hunter, Blade, & Savior).'' *''ELITE (Mr. Eagle, Jason Cage, Amber, Casablanca & "Hardcore" Brody).'' *''The Crew (Ryan & Leon).'' *''The Blood (Raven & Ian).'' *''The Anarchist (David Mill & Raiden & Gray).'' *''The Mega Stars (Aaron & Kurt Angus).'' AWC Project New Frontier X Roster * Bob García. * Brown Claw * Devon. * ED García. * Havoc. * Kyle. * Jacob. * Jason Daniels. * Josh Silver. * Loki. * Maxakrer. * Travis Bane. * Sean Avery. * Yosef. * ????. * ''TKE''.'' Tag Teams * ''Latin Heats (ED García & Bob García). * BOOM!! (Loki & Jacob). AWC Main Roster ICPVs *AWC WCW Monday Night Nitro 2013. *AWC Smackdown 2013. *AWC RAW IS WAR 2013. *AWC Extreme Rules 2013. *AWC No Way Out 2014. *AWC Main Event Live! 2014 *AWC Payback 2014. *AWC Ring of Honor TV 2014. *AWC Armageddon 2015. *AWC The Great American Bash 2015. *AWC Judgement Day 2015. *AWC All-Star Weekend I 2016 *AWC Monday Night Nitro 2016. *AWC ROH Final Battle 2016. *AWC Money In The Bank 2016. *AWC Main Event Live! 2016. *AWC Bad Blood 2016. *AWC Unforgiven 2016. *AWC ECW Death Games 2017. *AWC No Mercy 2017. *AWC Payback 2017. *AWC Manhatten Mayhem 2017. *AWC The Great American Bash 2017. *AWC All-Star Weekend II 2017. *AWC King Of Pro-Wrestling 2018. *AWC ROH Death Before Dishonor 2018. *AWC Armageddon 2018. *AWC Summerslam 2018. *AWC Dominion 2019. *AWC Main Event Live! Special Event 2019. *AWC Live Show in Detroit 2019. *AWC Raw Is War Anniversary 2020. *AWC Vengeance 2020. AWC Main Roster ICPVs Tournaments * Joker's Wild 2016. * G1 CLIMAX I 2016/2017. AWC Main Roster ICPVs Special Edition * Clash Of The Worlds 2018. AWC Project New Frontier X Episodes * Episode 0 - New Beginning. * Episode 1 - New Frontier. * Episode 2 - Against All Odds. AWC Project New Frontier X Tournaments * AWC Battle Of Los Angeles (BOLA). Category:AWC Category:CAW Fed Category:CAW Show Category:Alliance Wrestling CAW